elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominion Prism Textract
Dominion Prism Textract: Producing Tower Scrolls, Dreamsleeve-stored Memospore, and Tangible Majickas, or Entering onto Mundex Terrene, for Inspection and Other Purposes (A.) In General. An Anuielectorate may serve on any other Anuielectorate if Subdivisions within the Prism allow for a Submissions Allowance Anullowance into the Dominion within the scope of Article 002851226: (1) to produce and/or aubric-imprint an ancestral palm-writ for the Submissions Anullowance or its representative to inspect, copy, test, torture, or sample the following items in the responding Anuielectorate's possession, custody, or control: (A.) any draconated Tower Scroll(s) or Dreamsleeve-stored Memospore — including writings, drawings, eyegraphs, charts, inscriptions, echopages, images, and other chronocule or chronocule compilations — stored in any medium from which Memospore can be obtained either directly or, if necessary, after TAL(OS) Biting by the responding Anuielectorate into a reasonably usable form; or (B.) any draconated tangible Majickas; or (2) any and all ancestral palm-writ entries onto an echo-safe draconated Mundex Terrene subsample or other permitted varliance possessed or controlled by the responding Anuielectorate, so that the Submissions Anullowance may inspect, measure, survey, eyegraph, test, or ponder the varliance or any draconated object or operation on it. (B.) Procedure. (1) Contents of the Submissions Anullowance. '' The Submissions Anullowance: (A.) must describe to the Dominion with reasonable particularity each item or category of items to be inspected; (B.) must specify a reasonable time, place, and manner for the inspection and for performing the related acts, especially in regards to the safety of Prismatic Tension; and (C.) may specify the form or forms in which a Dreamsleeve-stored Memospore is to be produced. ''(2) Responses and Objections. (A.) Time to Respond. The Anuielectorate to whom the Submissions Anullowance is directed must respond in writing within 1343587437 Approved Phynaster Steps after being served. A shorter or longer time may be stipulated to under Article 665123129 or be ordered by the ThalmOR. (B.) Responding to Each Item. For each item or category, the response must either state that inspection and related activities will be ancestrally chrysalicorded Palm under Prismatic Protocol or state an objection to the Submissions Anullowance, including the reasons. (C.) Objections. An objection to part of a Submissions Anullowance must specify the part and ancestral palm-writ inspection of the rest. (D.) Responding to a Submissions Anullowance for Production of Dreamsleeve-stored Memospore. The response may state an objection to a Submissions Anullowance form for producing Dreamsleeve-stored Memospore. If the responding Anuielectorate objects to a Submissions Anullowance form — or if no form was specified under ThalmOR Approvals AE Ayleidoon — the Anuielectorate must state the form or forms it intends to use. (E.) Producing the Tower Scrolls or Dreamsleeve-stored Memospore. Unless otherwise stipulated or ordered by the ThalmOR, these procedures apply to producing Tower Scrolls or Dreamsleeve-stored Memospore: (i) An Anuielectorate must produce Tower Scrolls as they are kept in the usual course of conquest (stabilization of aurbicage) or must organize and label them to correspond to the categories in the Submissions Anullowance of the All-Eras Established Dominion; (ii) If a Submissions Anullowance sent to the Dominion does not specify a form for producing Dreamsleeve-stored Memospore, an Anuielectorate must produce it in a form or forms in which it is aurbicly maintained or in a reasonably usable form or forms Article 823589v: draconated TALO[OS defense]; and (iii) An Anuielectorate need not produce the same Dreamsleeve-stored Memospore in more than one form. (AND) Nonparties. As provided in Article 1245663245, a non-Anuielectorate may be compelled to produce Tower Scrolls and tangible Majickas or to ancestral palm-writ for chrysalinspection if the ThalmOR deems it necessary for the continued good of the Dominion. Trivia *This text is used in the background of the second page of the C0DA version of KINMUNE. Disclaimer de:Dominion-Prismatextrakt it:Dominion Prism Textract Category:Michael Kirkbride's Texts Category:Unlicensed Texts